


On Leather Wings

by burningcrow



Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [12]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Andy Biersack Needs A Hug, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lonny Has Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Summary: Lonny was hoping for a peaceful night. Lonny really doesn’t get a peaceful night. Andy is in desperate need of a hug.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith, Christian "CC" Coma/Jake Pitts, Lonny Eagleton/Andy Biersack
Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	On Leather Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had the premise of this fic floating around in my head ever since I started thinking about the vampires’ individual powers. Decided to write this as a brief break from writing To Take What’s Mine - this fic is actually set to happen at the same time as the currently-unwritten seventh chapter of that fic.

* * *

Lonny smiled as he walked into the hotel room. It felt like ages since their last hotel night, and he knew he was going to make the most of it. He was sharing with Jake and CC - maybe not ideal, but Sebastian had insisted on Emerson getting his own room instead of sharing with Jinxx again. Besides, they were easy affection, and he trusted them to not be overly sexual if he wasn’t okay with it. Jake and CC were out right now, though - they were getting blood for the vampires, and snacks for the humans. So Lonny was alone, at least for now.

The room was spacious, and at the side opposite the door there was a frankly impressive balcony. Perfect. Stepping out into the cool night air, Lonny relaxed before summoning his wings.

He hadn’t been able to do this since before the tour started, and even then he hadn’t done it much - none of the others knew he had wings. He’d learned how to summon them when he was turned into a vampire - he hadn’t heard of vampires having wings before, but then again he hadn’t known any vampires personally until he met the other members of the band. The rest of the band didn’t seem to be able to do this, or maybe they could and he just hadn’t seen it yet. Spreading his wings out as far as they could go, he sighed and let himself get lost in the feeling of the gentle breeze against them. He reached up, feeling where the skeleton of them connected to the leathery parts in between - sometimes this still didn’t feel real.

“I’ll race you to their room!” Andy called out, giggling as he sped up towards Lonny, Jake and CC’s room. He and Remington had decided to go spend some time with the bassist whilst the other two were out - they had the biggest room out of the group of them, and Andy couldn’t help feeling a little jealous. 

“You are an actual child sometimes, I swear.” Remington grinned over at his boyfriend as he ran across. He knew there was no way he was winning this race, so he resolved to just walking and watching the vampire use his powers. It always fascinated Remington, what Andy could do - sometimes he wondered what the other vampires were capable of.

Glancing back at Remington, he realised the younger man was absolutely not trying to win this race. Using his vampire speed, he made it to the door far faster than his boyfriend, and shoved it open without even knocking. Lonny’s fault for not locking it. Besides, he doubted the younger vampire would mind.

Nothing could have prepared Andy for what he saw. The man on the balcony, stood facing away from him. Leather wings outstretched, black hair swept to one side. It was almost like-

Andy didn’t realise he’d screamed until he saw Lonny turn around with a shocked look on his face. He felt the tears streaking down, and half-sat, half-fell on the floor, barely even noticing Remington come in.

All Remington heard was the scream. Eyes widening, he rushed towards the open door, entering to see Andy crying on the floor with a very confused Lonny standing by the balcony. A very confused Lonny with wings. Since when did Lonny have wings?

“What happened?” Remington didn’t have time to care about the voice crack. Andy was crying - Andy never cried. He needed to know what was up.

“I don’t know. He just walked in, and saw me, and now here we are.” Lonny didn’t know what was wrong. He figured it was something to do with his wings, considering that was the only thing different to how Andy usually saw him. Sheepishly, he let them disappear back into his back, wincing at the slight pain.

Remington sighed, kneeling down on the floor and pulling Andy into his arms. Andy glanced up at him, eyes glossed over both with tears and a haunted look on his face. Remington only knew one thing that made Andy’s face look like that. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Remington’s voice was barely a whisper, careful and comforting. Andy just whimpered and curled in closer to his boyfriend.

Remington looked up, again, and saw Lonny making his way towards the still-open door. “Where are you going?”

“Out to find Jake and CC. I want to know what happened, and I don’t think it’d be good for Andy to be around me right now.” Lonny struggled to keep his composure as he left the room. He forced himself not to cry, though - this wasn’t about him, this was about Andy. He had to know what had scared his best friend so much, and Jake and CC seemed fairly likely to have the answers. Shutting the door, cautious to not make any loud noise, he put his hands in his pockets and walked off to find his friends.

Jake tucked his free arm around CC’s waist as they entered the hotel. A successful trip, if you asked him - plenty of blood for the band, along with snacks for the others. They’d even bought some chocolate milk for Emerson. CC smiled at him, resting his head against Jake’s shoulder and briefly closing his eyes.

Looking back up, CC noticed someone walking towards the exit of the hotel, head down. Focusing his eyes, he realised it was Lonny. Nudging his boyfriend, he pointed towards the bassist. “Didn’t Lonny say he was going to relax in our room for a bit? He doesn’t exactly look happy.”

Jake looked towards the drummer, then at Lonny. He raised an eyebrow, then pulled his hand away from CC’s waist before tugging on his wrist to lead him towards the younger vampire. “Hey, dude, what’s up?” Lonny stared up at them, and Jake immediately realised he’d been crying. The sight nearly broke his heart.

“Look, can we go somewhere private? It’s not really something I can just explain with all these humans around. And not our hotel room, please.” Lonny sighed. Even though he knew telling Jake and CC what happened was his best chance of getting an explanation, the thought of telling them he’d made Andy cry (even if it was an accident) terrified him.

Jake cocked his head at Lonny’s insistence that they couldn’t go to their hotel room, but slowly nodded and led the bassist and his boyfriend out of the hotel. He’d briefly seen a spot on their walk back behind the hotel. It was quiet there, and he doubted anyone would overhear anything.

“So what happened, Lonny?” CC’s voice was soft - he could tell whatever caused all this was going to be a sore subject, and he didn’t want to make Lonny feel any worse than he already did.

“Andy and Remington were coming to visit our room - I don’t know why - and Andy got there first. I was on the balcony watching the city, and when Andy saw me he suddenly screamed and started crying.” Lonny forced himself to keep his voice even as he spoke - he doubted he’d get any explanation at all if he broke down.

“Why, though? That’s not something Andy would just do normally.” 

Lonny groaned. Here was the hard part - as if all of this hadn’t already been the hard part. “I need to show you guys something.” Stepping a few feet away from them, he summoned his wings again. “These were out when Andy walked in. I had my back to him - I had kind of gotten lost in my own thoughts, and only even noticed he’d shown up when he screamed.”

Jake froze for a second. He never realised Lonny had wings - by the looks of it, CC hadn’t either. “Hold on. Turn your back to us for a second?”

Cautiously, Lonny turned around. He figured this was just so Jake and CC could see exactly what Andy saw - even so, it still scared him having his back turned to them with his wings exposed.

CC couldn’t help the double-take he did at the sight. If he looked at Lonny just right, he saw the silhouette of someone else - someone who perfectly explained Andy’s reaction. Of course Lonny was confused - they’d told him the bare minimum when he joined the band, mostly because of Andy’s own claim that Lonny was ‘too pure to think about things like that’. “I think I know why Andy freaked out.”

“You do?” Lonny turned around so fast he could feel the draft from his wings. He hastily put them away again - they’d already done enough damage tonight.

“Yeah.” Jake didn’t like responding for CC, but he knew that he and his boyfriend were thinking the exact same thing. “It’s not your fault, dude. It probably reminded Andy of someone else - think about it. I’m sure you can figure out who I’m talking about.”

Lonny paused to think. Of course. He didn’t know much about Andy’s past - he’d only been told a little bit when he met the others - but he knew enough. “Thanks for explaining it to me, guys. I don’t know if Andy and Remington are still in our room or if they went back to their own - I left pretty much as soon as Remington arrived. Didn’t want to cause any more trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it, love. Let’s get back there - it’s cold out here, and Andy might want to talk to you about it.” CC didn’t usually use that pet name for Lonny, but seeing how shaken up the other vampire was, he decided it was warranted. “And can you hold some of these bags for me? My arms feel like they’re about to drop off.”

Lonny smiled - the first time he’d smiled since the incident with Andy - and took some of the bags from CC, standing close to the other man as they began to return to the hotel.

When they returned to their room, the door was still closed, but Jake could hear Andy and Remington talking inside. Lonny was hiding behind him, still shaking a little. Knocking softly, he heard Remington say it was okay to come in, and he slowly pushed open the door. Andy was curled up on the bigger of the two beds in the room, with Remington holding him close. 

“Where’s Lonny?” Andy’s voice was rough from crying. Lonny cautiously peeked out from behind the two older vampires. “Come in, dude, it’s your room.”

Padding in, Lonny placed the bags he was carrying on the floor before he sat down on the other bed, Jake and CC following suit. “Are you feeling okay now, Andy?”

“Reasonably so. Are you okay, though? I’m sorry for freaking out like that.” Andy couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about his response - it didn’t take a genius to be able to see that Lonny had been crying, and it wasn’t Lonny’s fault. The younger vampire had never shown them his wings before - their first time seeing them didn’t deserve to play out like this.

“Don’t be sorry. Jake and CC explained what was wrong. You still should’ve knocked before coming in, though.” Andy let out a soft giggle at the last part, before sitting up slightly and making grabby hands towards Lonny. 

“C’mere. Wanna cuddle you. I think we both need it.” Lonny immediately responded to Andy’s request, standing up and carefully walking towards Andy. Climbing onto the bed, he settled into the other vampire’s arms, smiling when Andy petted his hair.

They laid like that for a while, Remington eventually getting up to shower whilst Jake and CC curled up to watch some dumb video on Jake’s phone. Eventually, Andy looked at Lonny before speaking again. “Can I - can I see them again. Your wings.”

Lonny recoiled slightly, shocked. “Are you sure? I don’t want to scare you again.”

Andy sighed. “I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure, sweetheart. Besides, maybe now I can make memories about those wings that are good.” He couldn’t help the giggle at the end, moving away slightly to give Lonny space.

Lonny sat up, relaxing as much as he could before he let his wings out. Andy couldn’t stop himself from flinching a little as Lonny’s wings spread out, but the sight of the other vampire smiling softly at him calmed him down almost instantly. He pulled Lonny in close, careful not to accidentally scratch his wings as they laid back down. Now that he was so close to the bassist, he saw details in the wings that he’d missed before - little red streaks near the tips that ran across each other, almost forming tiny crosses. Scarlet crosses. He might have to write that down in his notebook. 

Lonny tucked his wings around Andy, gently holding him. Andy seemed surprised at first, but soon melted into the touch, pressing a gentle kiss to Lonny’s cheek. 

Eventually, Remington emerged from the shower, immediately seeing Andy and Lonny curled up together, Andy tracing little patterns into Lonny’s wings. “I assume you two sorted it out?”

Andy glanced up at him, nodding. “We should be alright. Now, darling, should we finally get back to our own room?”

Lonny pouted slightly, but let go of Andy, watching the older man pull his boyfriend in for a lazy kiss as they left the room. Jake and CC almost immediately came over to the larger bed, seeming content to just curl up on either side of Lonny and go to sleep. Looks like it’d be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> angst angst angst angst 
> 
> I doubt it’d take a genius to figure out who Andy saw when looking at Lonny. If you guessed who it is, leave a comment and I’ll say if you’re right.
> 
> I have no idea why I felt the need to put the Scarlet Cross reference in there, but it’s there now.


End file.
